Attack on Homestuck
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: You are John Egbert, and you and your friends live in the town of Shiganshina inside Wall Maria. One day giant Titans break into your town and cause mass destruction. What will you do? Read to find out in this Attack on Titan and Homestuck crossover! Rated T because of swears and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Your name is John Egbert. You live in the town of Shiganshina inside Wall Maria. It is a beautiful day. You are inside pestering your friend Karkat.

(EB starts pestering CG)

EB: Hey Karkat, you want to go into town and hang out?

EB: It is a very nice day.

CG: JOHN, SOMETIMES I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT GOING INTO TOWN.

CG: BUT SINCE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO TODAY…

CG: FINE I'LL GO INTO TOWN WITH YOU, FUCKASS

EB: Awesome Karkat! Meet me and Jade at my house.

(EB stops pestering CG)

You get off your computer and you run downstairs. You look on the couch and see Jade laying there. She is asleep. Wow, she really likes to sleep. Her black hair covers her eyes and nose. You go next to her and shake her. She jumps up surprised. She looks up into your blue eyes and then she smacks you. Well, that's what you get for ruining her beauty sleep.

You say to her, "Karkat and I are going into town. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I don't have anything to do. Well, thanks to you," she replies.

You grin. Yeah, sometimes you can be annoying. That doesn't matter now. You stand up and walk into the kitchen. You see your dad making a cake. When he notices that you are right there he tries hiding the cake, like it's a surprise or something. Well, it's not a surprise. He makes cakes all the time.

He says, "Hello son, I was just um, cleaning up in here. What do you need?"

"Dad, can Jade and I go into town and look around with Karkat?" you ask him.

"Oh, sure. Just be careful. And watch your sister. Even though, she is older than you. You know how girls are son," he answers. You nod. Then he goes down to your height, looks into your eyes and says, "Son, you are getting bigger and bigger every day. Soon, you will be a man." He pats your head.

You say, "Uh, thanks dad."

"Come home in time for dinner," he says. You nod. Then, you walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room. You motion to Jade. She gets her backpack off the ground and puts it on her back. You take your backpack and put it on you too. You open the front door and start leaving.

You hear your dad yell, "I love you son!"

You close the door though and don't say anything. Jade frowns at you. You know that was kind of mean. You could've said something before closing the door. The truth is that you and your dad don't have the best relationship. All you ever do is hang out with friends or go on the computer. You barely talk to him at dinner.

You and Jade just sit down on your front porch. You wait for about 5 minutes. Then, Karkat starts running really fast towards you. He's huffing and puffing. He finally gets to you.

You stand up and say to him, "You didn't have to run all the way here you know."

"Shut up, I ran because I wanted to be a considerate and not a douche. I ran so I wouldn't be late. I ran so you didn't have to wait for me for hours," he answers still huffing and puffing.

"Ok, Karkat. We get it. Geez just chill out," Jade answers with a scowl on her face. Karkat just flips you both off. You smile. You are used to Karkat's behavior by now.

You say, "Come on guys. Let's go into town." You lead them both into town. There are kids and adults all around. You see a little boy with his father. You think about your father when you see this. You miss him. You wish you were nicer to your father. Tonight you are going to eat your father's cake and thank him for it. Who knows, you might just make him happy.

Your thoughts are interrupted by screaming. It's coming from up ahead.

Karkat asks, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea," you answer. More screaming. And a big crashing sound. Karkat, Jade, and you run up ahead to see what is going on. It is the worst possible thing you have ever seen. There is a gigantic hole in Wall Maria. There is a giant Titan peeking his head through the hole. He is about 200ft tall.

You almost have a heart attack. People are screaming and fleeing all around you. You are speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Your face is white. You can't move. What just happened? Did a Titan really break the wall? This is awful. More Titans will get in and they will devour everyone. You want to cry. This can't happen. Not now, not ever.

You look over at Jade and Karkat. Jade has horror written all over her face. Karkat can't look away and he has tears in his eyes. They are both in shock.

You take their hands and pull them both. They snap out of the shock and look at you. Tears fill their eyes. You nod at them and they nod back. All three of you start running. You run and run. You try to get home. It's too hard. People are flooding the streets. Adult and kids screaming and crying. You want to cry and scream too. You need to keep calm though.

Then you see something strange. There is a Titan a couple hundred feet ahead of you. Wait, what? Ahead of you? How are they already in? How did they get ahead of everyone? Now they are getting ahead of everyone. They are heading for the homes of innocent people to eat.

Jade stops and asks, "Wait, if the Titans are already in the town, then do you think they got to our house yet?" Your eyes go big. You never even thought about that. Your poor dad. You never got to be a good son. He is going to die now.

You start running really fast. Jade and Karkat follow. They know where you are going. You are going to your house to make sure that your dad is ok.

Finally, you run far enough where you can see your house. There 3 Titans closer to your house then you are. One Titan is right next to your house. You hide behind a piece of wood so it doesn't see you. It looks into your house. Your dad must be hiding well in there, because the Titan doesn't see anything and looks away.

Then that bastard does something awful. He takes his big foot and steps on your house. He crushes the thing to death. You watch it all go down. You become insane. Tears stream down your face. Jade is crying too. Even Karkat is crying. Your dad couldn't have survived that crash. Your dad is dead.

You lay down on the ground and whisper, "That bastard. He killed my father. He destroyed my house. He is destroying the town. I'm going to…" You stop whispering and you stare up into the sky. The sun is out and it's hot out.

This was supposed to be a good day. It turned out to be awful. This is too much for you to handle. You are only 13.

You look at Jade and Karkat. Karkat is sitting and he is hugging his legs. He has a smile plastered on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. Yep, he is going mentally insane too. He is only 13 too.

Jade has her face in her hands. She tries not to look at anything. She doesn't want to see the Titans. She doesn't want to see her destroyed house. She doesn't want to see insane Karkat or insane you. You don't blame her. It's all too much.

Suddenly, a guy with weird pointy sunglasses comes over to you. He's on a horse.

He says, "What the hell? Why are you kids hiding behind a piece of wood? A Titan could easily spot you and kill you. Come with me. I'll protect you." He reaches out his hand. You grab his hand and he lifts you on his horse. Then, he puts Jade and Karkat on the horse.

He makes the horse start running. If you weren't freaking out right now then maybe you'd find this horse ride pretty cool.

The dude controlling the horse says to you and the others, "So, my name is Dirk, and I'm in the military."

"I'm John. This is Jade my sister. This is my friend Karkat," you reply.

Dirk smiles and says, "Well, hi Jade, John, and Karkat."

"Why are you so calm? We are passing gogdamn Titans, we are on a horse, and John's father just fucking died. You aren't supposed to be calm you moron," Karkat says with a scowl. Dirk looks at him. Dirk smirks.

He says, "You are a feisty one aren't you? Well, I'll tell you the truth. I'm not that calm. I just seem calm because I'm so cool." He starts laughing after he says that. Karkat just looks pissed.

Karkat leans over to me and says, "This guy is a douche bag."

Maybe he is, but he did save us.


End file.
